User talk:Alockwood1
Sandbox For making the rough pages. User:Alockwood1/Sandbox Alockwood1 (talk) 22:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) For Rough Battle Outlines. User:Alockwood1/Sandbox2 Alockwood1 (talk) 23:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: On the prohibition page, when it says "Child Warriors" it was meant for real-life children used for war. All the fictional warriors are allowed. 19:05, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Re: Opponents *The Walking Dead Gang (Video Game) *Walking Dead Survivors (TV Series) *Shi No Numa Survivors *Any group in this category. That should give you enough options.Goddess of Despair (talk) 22:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Goddess of Despair Group warrior bios For pages of group warriors, the bio is supposed to be for just the group as a whole. It should describe how they were formed, what they've been through together, and what state they're in after the most chronologically recent installation in their franchise. Warriors who are a part of a group warrior page are not supposed to have their individual bios. Pages for group warriors that give individual bios are doing it wrong. The only time for giving a warrior their own bio is if said member of the group has his/her own page featuring just him/her and has his/her own one-on-one battle. In your case of making a page with 25+ members, the only thing I'd suggest doing differently from the group warrior pages listed above by Goddess of Despair is not skipping a line each time a member is listed in the infobox, so that it isn't excessively long. HaydenStudios (talk) 20:27, December 3, 2013 (UTC) How to make Sandbox Hey dude How to make a Sandbox? 02:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Jacky 50A (talk) Re: Alright, I'll try to correct the category problems nex time. Deathblade 100 (talk) 00:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Your Turn, Mate I voted on your battle, now it's your turn. 3rd Shock Army vs French Foreign Legion Have a bloody (good) day! Urbancommando77 (talk) 01:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hey I've got a suggestion for you: NotLD Survivors Vs Walking Dead survivors (TV series) or the Woodbury Army. Message us back, ok. Deathblade 100 (talk) 00:05, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok then. What about World War Z survivors vs Woodbury Army? Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Civilian, to make it fair. Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Book. Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll try. Deathblade 100 (talk) 03:15, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Had any more ideas with the World War Z survivors vs Woodbury Army? Deathblade 100 (talk) 20:59, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I will try. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Vote Hi could you vote on my Xenomorphs Vs Arachnids battle? I would appreciate it. Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 22:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Could you please vote on my Season 1 Finale: Gareth vs Joe battle? I understand if you don't want to but just in case. Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:06, November 28, 2014 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you voted on my Season 2 opener: Horace Altman vs King Arthur. But, it's your choice. Deathblade 100 (talk) 04:21, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I have fixed up the blog. If you still want to vote, you are more than welcome to add your opinion to the battle. Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:58, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Battle blog edits=my bad Thanks for the reminder Alockwood1. I've been away a while, and forgot a few things about DF. Another facepalm moment for me. Sincerely, GSFB GSFB (talk) 03:33, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hey Alock,could you vote on my new battle User_blog:MilenHD/Visigoth_vs_Celt,thank you ;) Alright. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Title Card Wassboss (talk) 21:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Garfield Re: Advertising Alright, thanks! CuchulainSetanta (talk) 01:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks CFP If it weren't for you, I probably would of missed last night's episode of the Walking Dead. FFL vs Zombies Hey mate. Saw your comments on my blog and yes I am aware that Max Brook' Zombies face the FFL in the zombie survival guide. That said, I've recently clarified what type of zombies I'm using (the type seen in TWD). Hope this helps. Deathblade 100 (talk) 01:04, March 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Titlecards I've done two titlecards for you. The first is one with the pictures you've provided and the second is an action shot of the two. Use whichever you prefer. Title Card 1 Title Card 2 Wassboss (talk) 16:35, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Checking on something Just a test. Future VBN Group Page Bio Just giving you a heads up that if you are going to create the Villians by Necessity Group page you gotta really trim down the bio. I am fine by doing a few minot things to the infobox but you gotta do the bio. --Appel (talk) 12:20, June 6, 2018 (UTC)